You Are My Slave
by Dagger-TheShadowChick
Summary: Kagome has become the new slave of the great Lord Sesshomaru who has a thing for her. What happens when Kagome doesn’t give in to him? How far will Sesshomaru go to get her to submit to him?
1. Chapter 1

You Are My Slave 

Dagger-babe: hey guys, it's my very first fanfic. Please spare me for my bad grammer and terrible spelling.

Sesshy: fehh… humans, they can't even write properly.

Kags: quit acting all mighty and help Dagger write her story!

Sesshy: you shall stop your insolence this second women, you are MY SLAVE !

Dagger-babe: (sweat drop) well on with the story.

Sesshy: stupid humans and their stupid fanfics (blah blah blah)

Summary: Kagome has become the new slave of the great Lord Sesshomaru who has a thing for her. What happens when Kagome doesn't give in to him? How far will Sesshomaru go to get her to submit to him?

Disclaimer: This poor old me dose not own InuYasha or any of the inuyasha characters. This Dagger-babe wished she owned inuyasha but I know you dear readers could care less.LOL!

You Are My Slave 

The sound of tear drops echoed through the dark forest. There, in the middle of field a

girl was crying her eyes out. Her pale skin shined in the moonlight. Her ocean blue

eyes held a great sadness that no one except the young teenage girl could ever

experience or so she thought that way. The red highlights in her raven her added more

anger to the hatered she felt for the guy she used to love.

Kagome Higirashi, the once cheerful, strong and determind girl was now on her knees

sobbing over her love.

3 years had past since the day she fell in the well. She had changed a lot. She had

grown older. She had gotten taller and curvier. She now had blood streaks in her hair.

She had changed her style of clothing and her skill s had improved a lot. She now

knew how to use her miko powers and her aim was now perfect, she also had learned

how to use a katana and a dagger and sango had tought her hand to hand combat. She

had her eyebrow, nose, bellybotten and ears peircied. She had even got 2 tattos one on

her belly and one on the back of her neck. She wore a pair of black combat boots. Her

pants were black and baggy and her tight t- shirt was black with the saying "I am the

one you call DARE DEVIL!" in blood red letters. She also wore a black trench coat

and some chains were seen on her pants. There were 2 daggers by her side and one

katana. Her wavy black and now with red streaks reached her but and swayed with her

every movement. Her attitude had also gotten more fiery and feisty. She didn't take

shit from anyone. She was still her sweet self but not as often though. Miroku and

Sango had married and were now living in a village not far from Inuyasha's forest.

They had defeated naraku and puted the shikon jewel back together. Kagome had kept

her words and gave the jewel to inuyasha. Surprisingly inuyasha didn't wish to

become a full demon but instead wished that kikyo would be alive again. Kagome was

very sad but inuyasha said that he didn't love kikyo anymore and was simply returnin

the favor since kikyo died because of him. Kagome had believed him and was happy

to have to have him all to herself. About an hour ago she had seen inuyasha fucking

kikyo in the middle of the forest. She knew this day would come but she wasn't sure

exactly when but now she knew the answer.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the shadows behind her. Suddenly 5

human males came infront of her. " hehehe, aren't you the pretty one." Said one of the

males. " she is good catch, lets tke her". Before kagome had the time to react the five

males got. Two of them griped her hand and two of the griped her her hands and the

last one covered her mouth as she struggled to get free. "ohh, a feisty one, oh yes, she

shall make a great slave indeed." 'oh, noooo' was the last thought in her mind before

everything went black…

**3 months later**

" Jaken" the strong, deep voice made the ugly toad freeze in place.

"Yes, My lord, what can this lowly servant do for your greatness, I shall do as you

say, this filthy demon shall follow your orders ti…".

One glare from the stoic demon was enough to shut the green toad up.

"Jaken… this sesshomaru shall host the party this year. All the other lords shall be

coming. You shall send an invitation to the other lords. Inform the servants to prepare

the castle, also inform the cook to prepare varitys of food for the lords shall be staying

for a week. The slave traitors shall also be coming. I want everything to be perfect. Is

that understood Jaken?"

"yes my lord". Said a nervous toad.

"good, now leave." Said the almighty lord of the western lands as he looked outside

the window of his study.

The toad left the study as fast as his short legs would carry him. 'that's right, it's that

time of the year when all the lords of the four lands gather together to have some

"entertainment" and buy new slaves. This year it's lord sesshomaru's turn to host the

party. Oh, I better hurry up if I want to keep my head!"

sesshomaru'sP.O.V

'hmmm… I wonder what those slave traitors meant by saying that they had a special

slave this time. Hmmm… , oh what am I thinking, I can't waste my time on these

lowly matters, I have more important matters to attend to. There could be nothing

special about slaves. This slave girl should be the same as all the others. I really need

to stop wasting time, that stupid party is on Friday, three days from now and I just

want to get it over with. I wonder…'

"sesshomaru-sama, sesshomaru-sama" the young girls cheerful voice brought him out

of his thoughts.

Sesshomaru sighed, ' well, time to go to the gardens with Rin, I don't want to make

her upset, wait what did I just say… since when did I ever care about others? Rin is

defiantly making me soft.'

Well, tell me what u thought of the story so far, please tell me of the characters are too ooc. I will try to write the second chapter soon. Trust me the story is going to get really exciting in the next chapters so, R&R plz, thanx.

Dagger-babe


	2. Chapter 2

You Are My Slave

Dagger-babe: hey guys, what sup?

Sesshy: women, stop talking and start writing.

Kags: why do u have to be a jerk?

Inuyasha: yeah, see kagome I told you he was such a jackass.

Kags: shut up, you betrayed me!

Inuyasha: kagome you know that that's just a story, I love u kagome. (Grabs kags hands)

Sesshomaru: back off, half-breed, she is mine.

Dagger-babe: uhh… guys, can we start the story now?

Everyone glares at dagger-babe

Dagger –babe: 'gulps, starts running away.'

Chapter 2 

It was Friday, the day for the big party. The great and almighty lord sesshomaru was

awaiting his guests in front of the gates of his castle. Suddenly trumpets started

playing signing the arrival of the other three lords.

"Hey Lord sesshomaru, fancy meeting you again."

"Same for you, Yoshi." Responded sesshomaru to the lord of southern lands, Yoshi.

" Sesshomaru" called a deep and strong voice behind the two lords.

" I see you haven't changed much," said the voice.

" Neither have you, Yukio" answered sesshomaru.

" Yukio, how have you been?" asked yoshi.

" I have been well, now where is lord Kin?"

" I am here too but it seemed to me that you dear people were too deep in conversation to notice" said lord Kin.

" Hello, Kin. How are things going in your lands?"

" Pretty good, lord sesshomaru."

" Lets go inside, shall we?" said sesshomaru.

" Yes, I can't wait, sesshomaru always throws the best parties." Said Kin.

They all started walking inside.

" So, tell me sesshomaru, where is your wards?" asked Yukio.

" I sent her to my other castle, she shall stay there for a month."

" I see, I still can't get over the fact that you saved a human girl"

" Haven't we discussed this subject long enough yukio."

" I suppose you are right, anyways when will the slave traitors arrive. I hared that they have a special one this time"

" Yes, I have hared that too, but they always say stuff like that to sell their slaves," answered Kin.

Inside the castle, there were servants everywhere. There were also other lower lords

from different lands and generals seated. Some were talking, some were drinking

alcohol, others laughing while playing bets or were taking pleasure from women.

The room stinked of sweat and alcohol. Sesshomaru glanced disgustedly at the

drunken men fucking women like there was no tomorrow. Of course sesshomaru

fucked women too, but he had the dignity to not to do it in public.

Sesshomaru and the other lords went to grab a bottle of beer. (A/N: I know there weren't beer in that time but bare with me.)

Suddenly a guard came to sesshomaru and announced that the slave traitors were there.

" Allow them throw," said sesshomaru to the guard.

A moment later 2 rough looking men entered. They both bowed in front of sesshomaru.

" You may stand up," ordered sesshomaru.

" My lord, we brought the finest looking girls around and I can assure you they will be as great in bed too." Said one of the men.

" Aki, Atoshi. I want to start now, so quit the flattering and bring in the women." Said sesshomaru.

" Of course milord." The man named Aki clapped his hand two times and a group of girls entered the hall.

Sesshomaru looked over all of them. Their hands were tied and they all had a lusty look in their eyes at seeing him.

All… except one. One that he knew pretty well. One that had dared to attack him several time.

One that he always had a crush on.

The girl named… Kagome, his brothers wench.

TBC…

Well, my dear readers, thanx a lot to the people who reviewed. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. I will try to update at least once a week.

Plz R&R. Thanx

Later guys, Dagger-babe


	3. Chapter 3

You Are My Slave 

Dagger-babe: hey guys, I'm back. Sry it took long. My fking teachers gave me tunes of HW, not like I'll do all of them anyway.

Sesshomaru: when will the lemon start? This sesshomaru is losing his patience.

Kagome: lalalalal, **can't hear you**, lalalalalalala…O.O

Dagger-babe: no worries my very hot sesshomaru, lemon is on the way.

Kagome: I don't want to listen to what they r saying so I'll just say, NO, DAGGER-BABE DOSE NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING CONSERNING IT SO JUST BACK-OFF!

Chapter3.

There, she was. Standing there and looking at him straight in the eye. Her piercing blue eyes boring in to

his golden orbs. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to her curvy body. Slowly savoring every part of her

perfect body. Then he turned his gaze back to her face her perfect, pouty lips, oh how he wished to taste

them. He was hungry; he was hungry for holding the girl in his arms, to have her beneath him, to taste

every part of her, to hear her moan his name as he ravished her body. He wanted to…

" sesshomaru, SESSHOMARU, are you there?"

" Yes, what did you say, Youshi?"

"I asked if we could start now?"

" Yes" then he turned to slave traitors and said, " You may start now"

"Of course milord"

" The way this is going to work is that, the first slave is going to stand in the front and every body can give a price for her but unlike the other years, the price won't be money but other valuable stuff like castles, gold and things like that." Announced Atoshi, one of the slave traitors.

Everybody nodded.

"Then we shall begin." Said Aki the other slave traitor.

There was an overall of 30 slaves and sesshomaru was having a hard time controlling himself. Now sesshomaru was grateful for all the stench, because nobody would smell his arousal then.

The first slave stepped up. She was not half bad looking. Scratch that none of them were bad looking but

his Kagome was special, while others faces were basically all make-up; she had very little make-up on.

One by one by one slaves came and left. So far sesshomaru had bought 11 slaves and was just for his

kagome to be announced. He didn't have to wait long though because kagome was next.

As soon as she stepped to the front, whistles were hared from the back of the room. Sesshomaru hared

many phrases like " she is sexy." " she will be a great fuck" or " I want her body all to myself". This

made his blood boil.

He took a glass of wine and waited for the 'auction' to begin. She would be his no matter what. Nobody

would take her away from him. He would have her body, her mind, her soul and her…love!

He was the richest person in Japan, and he wouldn't hesitate anything for her. He would do anything for

her. He wanted her, he needed her. She was a drug. And he was addicted to her. He snapped out of his

thoughts when he hared Yukio offering 2 castles, and18 bags of gold.

Some one yelled 3 castles and 20 bags of gold.

The prices went higher and higher. Sesshomaru didn't say a thing he just drank from his glass of wine

while gazing at the angel before him with his golden orbs.

Kagome's POV

I can't believe this, I can't move, I can't talk neither. How dare they try to sell me, I'm not some kind of

object to sell. Wait,… isn't that sesshomaru, omg. OMG, OMG,OMG, I know I'm gana die soon. Gods

help me. Why is he looking at me like that? He looks scarier than before and sexier and… wait, did I just

say that. Kagome get a hold of your self. It's not the right situation to be having these thoughts.

Sesshomaru's POV

She looks great. I wonder why she isn't struggling. I guess Aki and Atoshi used that spell to keep them

quite. I will have you my beautiful kagome, just you wait. It's just the matter of seconds before you

become mine, MY PET.

Normal POV

" So far the highest price is 8 castles and 50 bags of gold by Youkio, anybody has any higher price?" asked Aki.

Sesshomaru took a sip of his wine. " 20 castles and 100 bags of gold." Announced sesshomaru in a sexy voice.

Kagome turned her a head and locked eyes with sesshomaru. ' Wow, that's a high price, uhhh, what am I thinking they are selling me not some object'

Sesshomaru looked in the depths of her orbs and was really amused by her sudden change of emotions.

"30 castles and 200 bags of gold." Yelled Youkio from the center of the room.

Sesshomaru was really shocked, that was a really high price even to him.

. Kagome had turned to look at the presenter of this new high price. She blushed the second she saw

him. He was beautiful, dare she say, he could match sesshomaru in beauty! He had long silky raven

hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail. His eyes were the most enchanting icy blue colour . He

was tall and muscular and was as tall as sesshomaru. His skin was paler than then snow, the same colour

as sesshomaru's skin colour. He had the shape of navy coloured 4-pointed star in the middle of his

forehead, which represented the northern lands. He had 2 icy blue strips on each side of his face.

Yukio looked straight ahead in kagome's eyes, which made her turn tomato red.

Suddenly Kin said " Yukio, you sure that's a very high price."

Kagome looked at Kin. He wasn't half bad looking. He had platinum flowing long hair that was left

loose around him. He had forest green eyes with tan skin. He was fairly tall but not as tall as sesshomaru

and Yukio. He was pretty muscular and had 2 dark green strips on each cheek with the shape of a

golden sun on his forehead representing the eastern lands.

" I think so too" said Youshi. " Of course she has a great body and is very sexy but are you sure?" said

Kin and Youshi together.

Kagome looked at Youshi. Youshi was about the same height as Kin but slightly shorter. He had long

brown hair that was braided. He had gray eye colour. His skin was slightly tanned and he was muscular.

In his forehead was the shape of a golden feather representing the southern lands with 2 golden strips on each cheek.

"I don't care about those stuff. She will be mine, I want her" responded Yukio.

" 60 castles and 300 bags of gold." Said sesshomaru said in husky voices that send shivers down kagome's spines.

Yukio turned to glare at the lord of the western lands. " Anybody else has any higher price to offer I will

pay double, is that understood. This girl is mine so back-off"

Gasps filled the room. Nobody had ever seen sesshomaru lose control before, neither had anyone seen

him so desperate before.

" So, say it now, any one has any higher price?" silence filled the room. " Good, it's done then. I want everybody to go back to their rooms for the night."

Everybody started retreating to their chambers for the night. If looks could kill, sesshomaru would have

been dead by all the glares that he received from Yukio, of course sesshomaru didn't back down neither

and glared back with the same force. After that sesshomaru instructed Akio and Atoshi to take the slave

to their assigned rooms.

When they were about to leave, sesshomaru called kagome and in an icy cold voice said " you shall stay, I have some 'business' with you"

Kagome nodded before gulping when she saw sesshomaru smirking. 'Sesshomaru smirked, that's not a

good sign' thought kagome. 'Defiantly not good' she thought again when she saw him approaching her with a weird look in his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for today; I think in the next chapter there will be a slight lemon in the story, not that big but small. I will update very soon, I promises. I skipped school today and wrote this, anyways thanx again for the reviews and keep them coming.

Dagger-babe.


	4. Chapter 4

You Are My Slave

Dagger-babe: hey dudes, did I take long?

Sesshy: whach u think ur self, women?

Dagger-babe: yeah… I guess I did take a long time, so my dear readers I apologize.

Kagome: and…? Aren't u forgetting something Dagger?

Dagger-babe: hmm… nope!

Kags: cough-reviews-cough, cough, cough…

Dagger-babe: opse, yeah. I am really happy for all ur supports guys. Thank you very very much. A special thanx to the person (bwoomoon) for telling me about ooc and spelling checks. Thank u, I'll try to fix it. by the way, just to tell you that sesshomaru's personality might seem a little ooc in the upcoming chapters. Thanx again guys.

Sesshy: ok, lets get this over with, (takes a deep breath) Dagger-TheShadowChick dose NOT own Inuyasha, ok? Anyways who wants inuyasha when they have me?

Ok, who wants inuyasha? (silence) who wants sesshomaru? (me, me all the crazy fan girls yell)

Sesshy: see? I told you, man this is lifeeeee!

Inuyasha: (glares daggers at sesshy)

Kags: (sweat drops!) well, on with the story…

"Talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

_( also sesshomaru has both of his arms in this story, k?)_

Chapter4 

"so, how did you end up here?" said sesshomaru while walking closer to her. Kagome

gulped while stealing glances at sesshomaru. She tried to keep her hearth from

bumping 100 mph. She slowly took a breath and tried to calm down. 'It's nothing,

kagome. Get a hold of your self. Its just sesshomaru. The arrogant jerk who tried to

kill you several times before. You can do this girl. Just ignore him and he might just

get tired and release you or even better, he might just kill you and leave you to your

misery.' She was brought out of her thoughts when she hared. " I'm talking to you

wench, answer me, now!"

'that's it! no one calls me wench and this guy here is going to get what's coming for him.'

"my name is not WENCH, BITCH,WHORE or any other na…"

before she could finish what she was saying sesshomaru toke both of her hand in one

of his own and toke them behind her back and pulled it back till her back was arched

alittle. His other arm snaked around her waist. His sensitive nose picked a delicious

aroma that was coming from her. That made sesshomaru aroused… a lot! He buried

his nose at the cock of her neck and toke a deep breath. All the while kagome was

trying to scream but no words came out. She tried to struggle and get free but her

body was moving on it's own. Sesshomaru's other hand didn't stay in one place

neither and started tracing her form. His touch was icy but it burned at the same time

and that send shivers down her spine. Sesshomaru's hands went to trace her smooth

and flat belly that which was exposed by her weird clothing. He didn't mind the

clothing, not at all because it made her sexier than ever. His hands moved up a little

further to her chest and suddenly he touched something soft and big… and it was on

her chest and sesshomaru had a pretty good idea of what it was. He cupped it in his

hands and squeezed it. Kagome's breath was caught in her throat. Had she just

allowed sesshomaru to take her body? Oh, no, no,no and nooooo! I have to get back

my control because it seemed that her body was acting on its own. She felt something

hot and warm stinging her eyes. Before she could stop herself her hands glowed and

the blue vibration went in sesshomaru's hands and his grip surround loosened and then

suddenly his hands fell back by his side. He replaced his stoic mask that was about to

fall and then glared at her. She was frightened but didn't want to show weakness to

him so she glared back with the same force.

" That's what you get when you lay a finger on me basterd!" kagome yelled kagome.

The reaction that sesshomaru gave her wasn't what she had expected. She saw the

corner of his lips turn up which showed her his famous smirk. Then he ran his hot and

wet tongue over his pale lips. Kagome saw a sparkle in his eyes and recognized that as

mischievous. ' So he wants to play huh? Well he is hot, ohh… here I go again. Hell,

he is taking advantage of me and I think of his body. God… I think I need to get a life!'

"You know you are sexy when you are angry! I like feisty women" sesshomaru said in

his sexy voice. " But I also don't like being defied." Sessh said but his voice was cold

and serious this time.

Kagome gulped but recovered from her fear and yelled, " I am NOT some whore who

would throw themselves at your feet, I know that you paid all that money for me just

to get the tetsaiga (sp?)"

" You too, will soon join the others and beg for my attention, you may not be a

whore… yet but you defiantly are a bitch, my bitch and you will be my whore too.

Very soon you will…"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal…

TBC…

Dagger-babe: sry it was short I know. But don't worry I will update again tomorrow. I didn't write more b cause I have 3 fking tests and 2 damn projects.

I also have a poll for you guys.

Sesshomaru is going to get nice soon and it will be loving and stuff

Or

It will continue lusty and stuff for a while then maybe sesshy gets nice to kags

Write which one u think is better in reviews plz or massage me.

Surprises are gana come in the next few chapters and both kags and sesshy will get a little jealous!

Well u have to wait to find out what happens!

Bye bye. Keep the reviews coming plz!

Dagger-babe


	5. Chapter 5

You Are My Slave 

Dagger-babe: hey guys I am back, did u miss me? Thank u for the reviews.

Kags: oh yea, for the person who asked about her grade and test ( Mystical Anime Mew Mew) Dagger-babe is in grade eight and her tests are on language (grammar), science and geography.

Sesshy: whatever, lets get on with the story shall we KAGOME!

Dagger-babe: --!

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha or any of the characters for that matter. Sadly T.T

Chapter 5 

Suddenly a crack was hared. Kagome turned her head to see her hero. HERO… that word brought

back some painful memories of that bastard inuyasha. Now that she thought about, she noticed

how foolish she was to fell for a stupid half demon that could only think of the dead bitch. Even

thinking about embracing a person who is nothing but clay made want to puke. She wondered how

inuyasha could even stand the stench. ' who am I kidding; inuyasha didn't like me as friend. Why

should I even waste my time thinking about him anyway? Wait what am I thinking, I am in front

of the most dangerous youkai in the hole Japan and I'm thinking about that son of a bitch!'

" Sesshomaru" said a deep voice that could rival sesshomarus. Kagome glanced at the owner of the voice and gasped. ' Him again, that hot guy from the "auction", I wonder what he is doing here.'

" Youkio, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you at **midnight**?" said sesshomaru putting a little emphasis on the word midnight just to tell him that he was not pleased to see him right now.

" Well, Sesshomaru I simply came to introduce myself to the beautiful one over here and borrow her for tonight if

you don't mind that is." Said Yukio with a smirk on his face. Yukio and sesshomaru had known each other since

they were kids. Yukio knew that the most important things to sesshomaru were his pride, honor, power, title and

dignity with the new addition of that cute human girl, Rin. It was a tradition that the lord who hosts the party

wouldn't hesitate anything for his guests and if they hesitated something, they showed obsession which leads to

their weakness, therefore, he was 100 sure that he would get the girl for the night.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him and send one of his famous I-can-freeze-hell-all-over-with-my-glare to Yukio.

' he knows that I wouldn't hesitate anything from my guests to keep my title, that son of a bitch.

'He is going to take kagome or even worse mate her.' Yelled his inner beast.

'why should I even care what happens to the miko, she is just a stupid human like all others' replied sessh.

' But we both know that she is different than others, very different' said the beast.

' Name one thing that's special about her' asked sessh.

' see, you are thinking about her and even going as far as to have a conflict with YOURSELF! You have never

spent this much time thinking about a human and a women that is, not even Rin.' Said the beast.

' look at her body, have you ever seen any women with such smooth, soft and beautiful skin. Red strikes in her

soft and silky raven hair makes her look greater than ever. It's very rare for humans in Japan to have ocean blue

eyes. Her pouty lips, hmmm… don't you want to have them on your lips? To taste it, to bite it and lick it? her

breasts that are fully grown now, don't you want to have them in your mouth? Her long legs that will be raped

around you when you take her and her great voice will moan your name when you…'

" Yes, you may take her but I expect her to be back to her room by sunrise. She has some duties that need to be

taken care of." Sesshomaru replied bitterly. Kagome somehow felt sadden by his answer, somehow deep down she

wanted to be with sesshomaru. ' why do I feel like I'm hurt by his words, it's not like I want to stay with him

although this guy, what was his name?…. oh, Yukio is hot but doesn't seem as nice.'

" thank you Sesshomaru, well we should be on our way now." Yukio sent a smile to Kagome just to make her feel

more at ease. Kagome looked at sesshomaru and their eyes locked, in that split second kagome could have sworn

that she saw sadness in his eyes. ' I really must be going nuts! Sesshomaru+ sadness will never happen! I

turn around to look at Youkio, well he doesn't seem as bad as bad as sesshomaru, so maybe this won't be the last

day of my life'

Kagome turned to walk out after Yukio but before exiting she saw that he bowed his head a little to show respect

for the lord of western lands and sesshomaru returned the favor by bowing his head a little to. Then she saw that

both of them were gazing at her, probably waiting for her to bow to them. ' no way in hell am I going to bow to

that jerk, he can go to hell for all I care.'

Instead of bowing she glared at the almighty lord of the west and then said, " Go to hell sesshomaru"

That angered sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes at her, " maybe your duties need to wait a little for tomorrow you

shall be punished for your behaviors. I expect you to be in your chamber by sunrise. Is that understood?"

"No, MILORD!" kagome replied sarcastically then turned around and left with Yukio right behind her. ' yeah,

you go girl, it's better to die then live in this situation. No way will I give in to that bastard sesshomaru, he can go

and fuck his concubines. To think about inuyasha and sesshomaru have a lot more in common than they think.

Yep, they both are jerks, bastards, and sons of bitches, arrogant, stubborn and have a stick up their almighty Asses.

They both use people and then throw them out like a trash. I am not going to let that happen again. I'm stronger

now and I can use my powers to escape. Yeah,… I will stay here and learn some way to get out of all this shit.

Those motherfucker traitors toke all my weapons so I only have my miko powers and I need to find something to

protect myself with. Well maybe I can find some nice person here who can help me escape. But who? Oh I know,

how about Yukio but I am not so sure he will nice. I can try to get on his good side, and then maybe he will help

me get out of all this madness.'

Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Yukio had stopped and she bumped in to him.

" Watch it girl or it will cost you, your life." Said Yukio. 'hmmm, who does he think he is, scratch the idea of

asking him for help, he is just as bad as the ice prince himself!'

Yukio opened the door to reveal a huge room. It was probably ten times her room in the 'future'. The theme of his

chamber was blue, hell the hole room was blue and kagome found it very soothing. The walls were light blue with

white patters on them. There was a big walk in closet and there was a desk with some papers on them. Than there

was the bed. ' this room is huge and I thought all houses had small space. Oh, who am I kidding, of course the

GREAT LORD SESSHOMARU has PERFECT of EVERYTHING! The jackass.'

" So, tell me girl…"

" It's kagome, My name is Kagome and I would appreciate if you would PLEASE use it. It's not that hard and

you can call me Kags or Kagy if you want but please just call me with my own name." Kagome interrupted the great lord of North.

" hahahahaha, I knew you were a fiery one but I guess I underestimated you, you are the fire itself kagome." Said

Lord Yukio with a chuckle. Kagome smiled in return.

' maybe he isn't that bad. He used my name when I asked him to and he didn't kill me when I interrupted him unlike

someone who I know for sure would have pinned me to the wall for interrupting his great HIGHNESS!'

" so kagome, would care to accompany me to the gardens?" asked yukio with amusement shinning in his icy orbs.

" I would love to go to the gardens" kagome said cheerfully.

" Great then lets go, shall we?"

" yep, let's head out" yukio looked at her, confused by her strange use of words and looked out wanting an explanation.

" hehehe (nervous laugh) I will explain everything later.

Well folks that's it for to day and I decided that the story should go on lusty for a bit and than later maybe change the ice prince to a lover boy.

Thanx for the reviews and keep them comin. Lol

I don't think I will be able to update again this week. So chow till next week.

Dagger-TheShadowChick


End file.
